


Saving Me

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [32]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amends alternative scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Me

Saving Me

 

I gripped her small hand tightly, afraid that if I let her go I would loose her forever. I looked up at the black sky for perhaps the fifth time in 10 minutes, marveling at the miracle that was occurring. It never snows in southern California, not in the one hundred or so years I had made this land my home. I stopped walking and closed my eyes, tilting my head up to the sky I smiled softly as the snow flacks gently brushed against my cheeks, their touch soft, like a gift from heaven. I open my eyes slowly and find Buffy looking up at me, her large hazel eyes shining with tears, a small smile of wonder on her lips. I bend down slowly and kiss her softly on the lips.

“Thankyou” I whisper to her quietly

“What for?” she asks, her voice puzzled.

“For saving me when I couldn’t save myself” I whisper.

She gazes at me quietly, looks down at our joined hands and then raises them to\o her lips. She kisses the back of my hand lightly, her soft lips just flittering over my cool flesh. Even so, her light touch sends shivers down my spine and I shake softly. Her heartbeat accelerates, her breathing quickens and I know she is as effected by my touch as I am hers. I watch, fascinated as she slowly closes her eyes and takes a deep calming breath.

When she finally opens her eyes a few seconds later there are tears on her cheeks “I will always save you” she sobs, and I know she is thinking of the time last year when she couldn’t save me.

The guilt tears at me and I reach out to brush the now frozen tears from her soft cheeks I try to sooth her small sobs by wrapping my arms tightly around her shaking shoulders.

She leans her head on my chest and wraps her arms around me “Oh Angel… I’m sorry” She whispers

I look down at the top of her head and sigh softly, leaning my chin on her head and wrapping my arms more tightly around her small delicate frame. “Don’t be Buffy, you did what you had too do. I don’t blame you for anything.”

“I wish you did, I sent you to hell Angel. You! not Angelus. I should be suffering a world of hurt right now for putting you through that”

“What Buffy… No!” I take a step back and hold her at arms reach “Don’t ever think that Buffy, you are a good, kind person, you should not have to suffer for anything!” I pause, then decide to just take the plunge “I… admire you for what you did” I whisper

“For killing you..” she asks, her voice is hard, her eyes showing her confusion

I shake my head slowly “For saving my soul…” I swallow nervously and look away “ … and for saving the world…”

Her eyes clear and she looks down at out entwined hands “I do tend to do that a lot, huh!” she murmurs quietly.

I reach out and brush a errant strand of hair back behind her ears “Much more then you should” I whisper softly.


End file.
